


[Art] Show me your face

by Nonexistenz



Category: Constantine (TV), Dir en grey, Doctor Who, House M.D., Kagrra, Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of portraits I drew. Only uploading artwork of people who actually have a category/tag on this site.</p><p>Marking this as complete, but I'll probably add to it in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Kyo from the band Dir en grey.
> 
> Did this in 2006. With Photoshop and computer mouse. One of my first digital-arts. And one of the few picture I actually like myself.

[](http://imgur.com/kofkB2D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Kyo-Portrait-93537612)


	2. Akiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Akiya from the band Kagrra.
> 
> I'm no fan of him, but this was a birthday gift I did for someone.  
> Done with pastel-crayon. In 2008.

[](http://imgur.com/G5ew719)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Akiya-Portrait-100303050)


	3. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy "Thirteen" Hadley from the tv show House M.D. Or actress Olivia Wilde.
> 
> I took part in an Secret Santa Exchange. Drew this for my recipient. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/Jmy8HqI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: coming soon


	4. Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley from the tv show Supernatural. Or actor Mark Sheppard.
> 
> I took part in an Secret Santa Exchange. Drew this for my recipient. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/Edya4rl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: coming soon  
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/108030803642)


	5. Tenth Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor from the series Doctor Who. Or actor David Tennant.
> 
> I took part in an Secret Santa Exchange. Drew this for my recipient. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/OBlXCuY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: coming soon


	6. Third Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor from the series Doctor Who. Or actor Jon Pertwee.
> 
> I took part in an Secret Santa Exchange. Drew this for my recipient. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/q6pnrLL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: coming soon


	7. Constantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Constantine from tv show Constantine. Or actor Matt Ryan.
> 
> I took part in an Secret Santa Exchange. Drew this for my recipient. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/rE5OoCo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: coming soon


	8. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel from the tv show Supernatural. Or actor Misha Collins.
> 
> Just for fun. Done in 2014.

[](http://imgur.com/pZ2KaKy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Misha-Portrait-493145521)


End file.
